Tell Me Why
by a-novelty-romance
Summary: Written before 5x07, so how I imagined the double date coming about. Mostly Haleb. A lot from Hanna's POV. One-shot.


I wrote this before the last episode, so now knowing that HALEB IS BACK, it's unlikely that this will happen, but I wanted to put it out there anyway. This is my version of the double date (mostly Haleb). It's also my first Pll/ Haleb fanfic. Please review. Good or bad, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Italics=character thoughts in 3rd person

* * *

Hanna stood at her locker getting her book for her least favorite class of the day, Am. History.

_Seriously. If she wanted to know when the Civil War took place, she could just look it up on her phone._

She grabbed her cell off the locker shelf when it buzzed signaling a text. Luckily, it was just her mom letting her know she'd get home late tonight.

"Hey," Caleb walked up to her hands casually in his jacket pockets.

She set her phone back in her locker and turned to face him crossing her arms.

"Hey, what's up," she said uncomfortably?

"Uh…I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Yeah, sure, talk."

He shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the students walking by. "Could you meet me at The Brew later?"

Hanna let her arms fall to her sides as she opened her mouth thinking of an excuse. But before she could he interrupted her.

"I know we've been kinda going back and forth, but I want us to talk about it."

"What is there to talk about," Hanna was fidgety?

"Us," he said with the most vulnerability since he got back.

As Hanna inhaled contemplating her response, the warning bell for first period rang. _And she knew if she thought any longer Caleb would see right through her façade of carelessness, and she'd be late for the third time this week._

"Yeah sure, whatever," she grabbed her book, shut her locker, and walked off to class.

* * *

"Why," Spencer asked shutting her fridge?

"Because," Hanna exclaimed from her seat! "I can't go down there alone; he might wanna get back together!"

"But don't you want to get back together," Spencer asked clarifying?

"Yes, but we've already had a few…slip ups, and he just keeps going back and forth and…ugh, he is harder to read than a friggin book," she yelled frustrated!

"Maybe he's done with that. If he tells you he wants to get back together, then what's the problem?"

"I am not gonna make it easy on him Spencer!" Then realization came across her face as she got up from the aisle and she started pacing. "But then what if he doesn't wanna get back together? What if he just wants to be friends…?"

"Hanna, stop it you sound like Aria right now," Spence tried talking some sanity into her friend.

"And if that's the case," Hanna continued, "I could be walking in totally deluded tonight."

Spencer gave her a confused look.

"I looked it up," she explained. "Spencer, I really need you tonight," she begged.

"What is me and Toby being there gonna do?"

"You can make it less awkward."

"I highly doubt that," Spencer said.

"Look whatever he wants to talk about it can't be good. He's already made it clear where he stands."

Spencer sighed, "Fine, I'll call Toby."

Hanna couldn't contain her squeal. "Thank you! I owe you."

"Friends don't do things for an exchange, Han," Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Emily has literally lost her mind," Spence went on as she and Hanna walked down the sidewalk.

"I left you alone for like an hour. What happened?"

"Alison happened. And she's got Emily wrapped around her little finger. Again."

"Maybe that's not it. Maybe she really has feelings for her. Look if she makes Em happy, let her," Hanna said her mind focused elsewhere.

"Wha—why are you so cool with this? Hanna," she stopped her in front of The Brew?

"I had a fight with Em about it after I saw them holding hands."

"What?! Why am I just hearing about this?"

"I pointed it out when I saw them holding hands and you thought I'd lost it." "Teaches you to listen to me more," Hanna took the opportunity to throw in some of her snark.

She pushed open the door, walking into the shop followed by Spencer. Hanna spotted Caleb at a nearby table with Toby and she made her way over there.

"Hey guys," Spencer was the first to greet them!

"Hey," they said simultaneously!

"You'll have to forgive me Spencer," Caleb went on to say, "I didn't know it'd be the 4 of us," he looked to Hanna.

She just smiled innocently at him acting clueless of any insinuations she knew he was making.

* * *

"Yum," Hanna said awkwardly in a monotone, "this coffee's delish."

"Did you want anything else Spence," Toby leaned across the table?

"No, thanks. I already ate."

"Yeah," Caleb said annoyance oozing, "I didn't think we'd be eating a meal. I wasn't really expecting this to turn into a double date," he said never taking his eyes off Hanna.

"It's not a date," Hanna was quick to make clear.

"Yeah, you're right. It wasn't."

"It wasn't," she said now feeling disappointed?

Spencer and Toby sat there awkwardly, each looking away and taking a sip of their drinks.

"Caleb," Hanna shook her head comprehending, "then why did you ask me here?"

Caleb kept his eyes on her, and then shifted them nervously looking at the couple fixated on their coffees.

_Hanna didn't need to embarrass herself any more. She didn't need an answer when it was obvious he had a different talk in mind that evening. _She got up from the table angrily and walked out the door no longer caring what he had to say.

Naturally Caleb followed her clueless as to what got her so angry.

She heard his rushed footsteps behind her and whipped around so fast it startled Caleb.

"I am not doing this anymore, Caleb!"

"Hanna, wha—"

"God, I do not get you! You kiss me and then you kiss me again and you tell me it was a mistake and that we shouldn't get involved. You ask me here and you apparently don't even know why you asked me her," she rambled on in an angry fit. "God, Caleb, WHY DID YOU ASK ME HERE?!"

He stepped forward, grabbing the sides of her head, and kissed her immediately after she finished. She, completely caught off guard, stumbled backwards pressing her palms against the building behind her. She reluctantly brought her hands to his head, running her fingers through his now short 'do and kissed him desperately, only coming up for very short breaths. Finally, they broke.

"Why did you do that," Hanna asked out of breath?

"Because I love you. Hanna, after all the crazy stuff that happened in Ravenswood, I didn't think I could commit to anything seriously. But it's too hard seeing you and not being with you. That's it—no more back and forth. I am totally with you."

Hanna smiled bringing his face to hers this time.

Back at The Brew, Toby was just walking away from the glass window and back to the table laughing to himself.

"Are they back together," Spencer asked knowingly?

"Looks like it."

"Finally," Spencer tilted her eyes up balling her hands into fists.


End file.
